


𝐂𝐀𝐑𝐄𝐋𝐄𝐒𝐒 | 𝑨𝑹𝑴𝑰𝑵 𝑨.

by H3NTAIMXIRA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Porn With Plot, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Soft Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3NTAIMXIRA/pseuds/H3NTAIMXIRA
Summary: "𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞."!¡SMUT!¡started: end of februaryend: fuck me i havent complete this bookMy writing sucks, so read at your own risk🤡
Relationships: Armin/Reader





	1. 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄

One night stand was a very normal thing to do. But for Armin, it wasn't. Being a virgin, and that got taken away by a random stranger from his best friend's party.

ꨄ︎

"Huh?" The blond male questioned his surroundings. He was so sure that last night he was at his best friend's house. But now, at his own house. Finally noticing a figure besides him, he starts to look around more frantically. No clothes. Nothing was on. Both of them were naked. He runs both of his hands on his face, trying to remember last night's incident. Armin decides that he should get out of bed first, maybe just prepare a breakfast for the woman who's still sleeping besides him. 

'Did I even wear a condom? Do I even own them?'

His thoughts about last night was all over his head that he didn't notice he was already in the kitchen. Finally snapping out of his thoughts, Armin took out the ingredients for his usual breakfast, which is scrambled eggs and a toast. It was very plain because Armin doesn't felt the need to eat so much in the morning. Although he knows that breakfast is the most important part of the day. The sound that he made in the kitchen made the h/c woman to wake up.

"Where the hell am I...? No. Nope. Nope. That didn't happened. It's not true." She suddenly starts rambling. Both her hands on her head, she too, tried to remember last night's incident, but none of her memory was coming back. "This is useless." Sighing, she got out of bed and starts putting on her clothing. 

When she got in the kitchen, the sight of the blond made her breath hitch. He is truly handsome. With his undercut blond hair, blue eyes and the gentle look. It just took her breath away. "E-Excuse me..." She stuttered out. 

'Shit! What the fuck? Do you have to stutter?!' 

While she was arguing with herself inside her head, Armin turned around to face her because her voice did catch his attention. "Hi. I'm Armin. I believe we both haven't met each other." Armin introduced himself. Y/n, on the other hand, was having a hard time. Of course she didn't remember anything from last night, but could she just trust this man and give her name?

"I... I'm Y/n." She said as she held out a hand. Armin shook her hand and returned his back to the previous position. "Sorry about last night. I don't know what had come to me. And I don't remember anything from last night too." He apologized. He turned his back to her and turn off the gas. "It's fine. It's not like we can turn back time and fix it." Then it hit her. "I'm sorry! I had to go now!" She said. "I'm sorry again!"

"...Bye." Armin muttered his goodbye under his breath. At this point, Y/n wad already out of his house.


	2. 𝐏𝐀𝐑𝐓𝐘

"Ymir, what the fuck?" I spat out, looking at Ymir disgustingly. "What?" She asked looking oh so innocently.

"You fucking ate my sandwich! And now you ate cereal with orange juice??? Stop being so... ughh!" Ymir looked at me and laughed her heart out. "Anyways, I'm going to Eren's party tonight. Wanna come? No. It's not like you'd agree. But you're coming." She said with a sheepish smile.

"That's not how it works!" I yelled at her. Sighing, I took my seat across the table, taking noticed that she actually prepared breakfast for me. Milk and cereal. "This doesn't mean I'd forget that you ate my sandwich." I glared at her. "Oh, I don't know if I could come to Eren's party or not." She looked at me, obviously confused. I would actually go to every party with her because of how she always got herself drunk, so I had to be the one to drag her home eventually. "WHY?! You need to come! Plus, I heard that Eren's best friend just came back from... I don't quite remember where. But you need to come! I mean, you're single!" I glare at her for the second time.

"Shut up, Ymir. I have a job. And the company recently got more sale. People had been buying our stuff, what can I say." 

I finished my cereal quickly and got up to leave the house. Since I don't own a car plus I don't have a driving license, I would take the train instead of the cab. You could never know. People nowadays are scary. Anything could happen in that moment. I felt safer using the train at least. Fortunately, we live somewhere near a train station which I am very grateful for. 

ꨄ︎

"Wait, what do you mean by I got the day off?" I asked, trying to confirm what I just heard on whether it's true or I'm just tripping. "You've been very hard-working for the company lately. I'm sure you're tired. So I decided to let you have the day off. You can come back to work tomorrow if you want to. Otherwise, you could just rest at home." My eyes widened, looking at my blond boss. "Oh my god. Thank you, Erwin!" I squealed excitedly. I could go home and sleep- oh wait. Ymir is going to drag me to Eren's party.

Which turns out to be true. "Ymir, I got the day off. It's a very rare chance." I whined. "Quit it, Y/n. Your boss did say that you can take another day off tomorrow too. If you want to that is." She stated. Yes, I could just turn around and leave. But Ymir is my best friend. There's no way I'm going to leave her. 

After half an hour of sitting on the backseat of the car, we finally arrived at Eren's house. He's actually the richest among all of us. His father was a doctor, while his mother owns her very own restaurant. Though both of them are already retired. My friendship with Eren are just neutral. We don't really clicked with each other. Oh, he's also very attractive if you ask me. 

When we got inside the house, Ymir immediately has her eyes wander around to find her future fiancée, Historia. "Y/n, I gotta go. You can handle yourself right?" She asked while staring at Historia. I rolled my eyes and just nodded although she can't really see me. Not like Ymir would care anyway. I just stood there awkwardly while having my eyes looking around the room. People making out in public? Yup, disgusting. Then a blond hair caught my eyes. 

'Wait, I haven't seen him before... maybe he's Eren's best friend, the one that Ymir had mentioned this morning.' 

I didn't get to see his face clearly because of the crowds and the LED light being shone in my eyes the entire FUCKING time. Deciding that I stood there long enough, I tried to find myself some drink. Keyword; tried. And ended up bumping into Jean. "Y/n! You actually came! Where are you going though?" He asked. "I was trying to get myself a drink." 

"Excellent timing! I brought an extra with me, just in case." He said, handing me the liquor. "Guess I gotta knock myself out now." I said jokingly. "Welp, I spotted the duo!" I figured that Jean was already drunk because of the way he talk. Which is completely different from his usual flirty personality. 

Few hours passed and now, Y/n is definitely fully wasted. This made the blond noticed what a woman doing at the party alone, and is already drunk. He felt the need to accompany her, scared that any man would took advantage of a pretty lady. "Hey." He started. "Ohhhh~ Hi cutie!" She said with a giggle. "Care to join have a drink with me?" She asked. Armin wanted to turn it down but he do need something to blow of some steam. He was stressed with work, so he politely accept the offer. Just a few shots later, he was already drunk. Armin had a very low alcohol tolerance while Y/n had a very high tolerance.

As the night carry on, they both chatted with each other and getting more drunk. Both were sat in a comfortable silence, staring into each other eyes. Y/n slowly lean over for a kiss, which he accepted without any sign of hesitation. Both were too drunk to even realize it. The kiss suddenly become more heated when Y/n licked his bottom lip. Armin though, pulled away as both of them were left breathless. "Maybe we should continue this somewhere private." She said with a cheeky smile. Armin obligate and drag her outside to call for a cab.

He asked for the driver to bring them to his house, which located not so far from Eren's. They continued their make out session after arriving at his house. They were too drunk to even think on the right head. The night went on with both of them spewing out moans and other sinful words.


	3. 𝐌𝐄𝐄𝐓

'Shit...! I shouldn't have left him like that. 

"Wait!" A voice shouted. I turned around and saw Armin walking towards me. "Do you have any transport to bring you home?" He asked. 

Right. I don't know how to drive. And I don't have a car.

"Umm... no." I said while fidgeting nervously in my place. "I'll send you home." Before I could even protest, he was already out of my sight. I sighed and decided to call Erwin. "Mr. Smith. I can't come to work today. I'm really-"

"Oh. It's fine. Mind telling me why your voice sounds different? Perhaps you're sick? I can give you another day off for tomorrow-" Then another voice boomed in. "Oi, Erwin. Stop giving that brat a day off. You're spoiling her." Levi said. I've warned him already about giving me too many day off. "She is my sister, I need to spoil her as much as I-"

"Y/n. Are you ready to go home?" 

We were suddenly surrounded by an awkward atmosphere. It was silenced. Too quiet for my own good. "Y/n! Did you already have a boyfri-" I immediately hung up on him. "Uh... bye?" Armin looked at apologetically. "Wrong timing?" I nodded and let out a sigh. 

'How the hell am I going to explain to him?'  
  
ꨄ︎

After he send me home, we both exchange number. We came into a conclusion to keep in touch, in case I got... pregnant. That would be the worse case ever. I went inside my apartment just to stumbled back due to Ymir's surprise attack. "Where had you been?! I was worried! I couldn't find you anywhere last night! Wait. Is that... a HICKEY?!" I pushed her away and cover my left ear. "Ymir! You don't have to scream in my ear!" I hissed. "Sorry,"

"Anyways, where did you get that? Did you finally lose your virginity?" She asked. I just sigh and nodded. "I'm taking my precious rest today. You steal that away from me yesterday." I said, leaving her at the door. I flopped onto my bed effortlessly, feeling too tired to even change into a new pair of clothes. 

Ding. 

I groaned and decided to just ignore the notification. The fact that someone would still bother you on your day off is ridiculous. 

Ding. 

"Is it really that hard for me to take a day off?" I sighed. I ignore the vibration that came from my phone and just close my eyes, hoping to get any kind of rest that I could get.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

"God, please kill me already." I groaned, getting annoyed by whoever was spamming my chat.

Thick eyebrows  
Y/n  
Y/n  
Y/n  
Y/n Smith  
Where are you?  
Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?

You  
Seriously Erwin?  
I'm taking the day off.   
And I want to rest.   
Even if I have a boyfriend, it doesn't mean that I have to tell you everything  
Fyi, he's not my bf. Just a friend.

Thick eyebrows  
Well I'm your brother!  
Of course I am concerned about you

You  
Yeah  
But I'm a grown adult!  
I already agree on working with you in the same company!  
I could've applied for another job.  
I'm done having this talk. We've gone through this many times already  
And I am very tired.  
If you could excuse me, I'm going to bed.

I toss my phone away and flop back onto the soft mattress.

ꨄ︎ 

"Ymir! Don't forget to lock the door before you go out! I don't want to have another break ins again!" I shouted while I stumbled out of the apartment in a hurry. I ran towards the train station, running into almost everyone. And also almost falling. I pant as I finally arrived.

After a few minutes, the train made it's stop near the company's building. I ran up towards my office, barely making it there on time. "I- I am very sorry for-" I stood there, too shock to even continue my excuse. 

'It's the handsome blond...' 

"Oh, Y/n. I was just about to make my way to your office. Let me introduce you. This is Armin, he'll be working with us from now on." Hange introduced. I held my hand out and he took it, shaking it lightly. "Armin, this is Y/n. She's our accountant. So you'll be working with her, assist her if she needs any kind of help." They explained. "Nice to meet you. I guess..." I muttered the last part under my breath. "Hange, is Erwin in his office?" I asked. "Yeah, are you going to see him?" They asked. "I am. Just some stuff that I need to clear." I said.

"In that case, why don't you lead Armin over. He needed to sign some form. Meet you at lunch!" They bid me goodbye before rushing off to her own work. I turned around and made my way towards his office with Armin trailing behind me like a lost dog. "I guess we're going to be working together then." He laughed nervously.

I just kept myself quiet, making the air around us quite awkward. I knocked on the door, waiting for his answer. "Come in." 

Opening the door, I welcomed Armin to walk inside first before walking behind him. "Oh, Y/n and Armin. Have you two met already?" I nodded. Armin took his form and leave immediately, leaving only me and Erwin. "Don't you have work to do?" He asked. "I wanted to talk." He quirk an eyebrow before gesturing me to sit down. 

"Well, go ahead. Talk."

"The guy that you heard the other day was just a one night stand." His eyes bulge out in shock. He quickly regained his composure and look at me with a serious gaze. "And who is this... guy that you slept with?" He asked. I could feel the anger and concern lacing his voice. Yeah, overprotective brother mode is activated. "Before you start lashing out or go on a full investigation, let me explain first. We're both were too drunk. I'm probably the one who... you know? Umm... seduced him."

"Made the first move." He corrected. "Yeah, that. I'm probably the one who made the first move." I repeated. "Who is he?" Erwin asked again. "Please don't do anything irrational when I tell you who he is." I took a deep breath before I open my mouth again. "It's Armin."


	4. 𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐍𝐄𝐑

"Armin? Our new worker?" There was a long silence. The air surrounding us was quite tense. "Him?" I saw his eyebrows knitted together as he was supposedly thinking hard. "Tell him that he's fired."

"What?! No! It was the alcohol's fault! ...and mine too!" I object. "I'm not about to let anyone to have a relationship with their colleagues. Any kind of relationship is accepted, except lovers." I rolled my eyes. "What about Levi and Hange? They're engaged. Both working in the same company." I stated, feeling anger suddenly bubbled inside.

"They didn't let their relationship get in the way of their job"

"Yeah. And I'm not in any sort of relationship with Armin! We're both are still strangers to each other!" I defensed. "You're dismissed. We'll talk about this later." He said. I stood up abruptly, causing the chair to almost fall but I couldn't care less. "We're not having this talk again." I said before fully leaving his office. 

I stomp over to my office, anger still haven't ease. 

'I'm an adult! I can take care of myself! This is my life, I made my own choice! Why do you even care when you...!'

I let out a short scream, making the workers to look at me. "Go and mind your own business could you?" I spat out. They quickly turn their attention back to whatever they were left on.

❤︎

"Finally, I can go home and have a nice hot and relaxing bathe." I sighed. 

Knock

Knock

"Hey, beautiful." I groaned and look over at him. "What do you want, Jean?" He gave me a sly smirk before making his way over. "I was wondering if you want to have dinner-" 

"Hey, Y/n- Did I interrupt something?" The blond asked. 

'Perfect timing!'

"Armin! It's good that you're already here! Let me just get my stuff and we'll be out of here in no time!" I said. His face contort into a confuse look. "Wait, I just need you to-" Before he even get to finish, I went over to him and drag him out of the room, leaving Jean alone. "I just want to ask you something." He whispered. "Just bear with me please. I'll explain to you after this."

I immediately let go of his arm after our foot step our of the building. "Thank you for that! Really sorry that I had to use you." I apologized. "So, why did you drag me away?" Armin asked. "Well, I just want to run away from that horse face. Plus, my relaxing hot shower is awaiting for me at home." I said.

"No dinner, then? I thought that I could get something in return if I help you." He said. 

'Woah, he's bold. For a shy boy, that's quite hot.'

"You want to have dinner with me?" I asked. "If you want to. The invitation is open." He said, suddenly fidgeting with his finger. 'Oops. Didn't mean to shatter your confidence.' "I'd love to. But where are we going to eat?" I asked. "I know this great restaurant. They served the best pasta in town!" I looked at his hyped form, making my lips twitches upward. "Pasta? I haven't had them in a long time. Lead the way!" I took his hand in mine, making him blush a little at the sudden contact.

"R-Right!" He stuttered. 

We just talk on our way there, getting to know each other. Opening up little by little. The little time that we had, talking like we had known each other for a long time with our hand intertwining. The walk was long, but it felt short when we strike a conversation after another. "Seriously? Why is the restaurant's name sounds so... unrelated?" I asked, trying to hold in my laugh. "What? It sounds okay in my opinion. 'The Colossal'."

"Yeah, it sounds nice. But it doesn't have anything to do with the restaurant! Or does it...?" He let out small chuckle, making my cheeks hot. 

'Fuck me! That's cute!'

I covered my lower face, feeling embarrass to look at him. "I don't it has anything to do with the restaurant." He said with a smile. He held a hand out with a sweet smile plastered on his face, "Shall we?" I took his hand without a hesitation. "My, what a gentleman." I teased.

We both laughed before getting inside. The night went on smoothly, with Armin telling more about himself.


	5. 𝐁𝐄𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑

"Thanks for tonight. I really enjoy it." 

"I'm glad you did. I thought you might be up for your hot shower..." He said while rubbing his nape. Few seconds passed, his face started turning red. "Armin? Are you okay? Did you suddenly have a fever or is it hot in here?" I asked. "N-No."

The truth about Armin's face being red was...

He was actually imagining how the hot water would look on Y/n's skin. It made him turned on. He cursed under his breath before excusing himself to the toilet. "Shit... what am I thinking? We practically just got to know each other." He muttered under his breath.

Armin took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his fast heartbeat. After he was finally calmed down, he went out back to the table where Y/n was waiting for him. 

"Hmm? What took you so long?" Y/n asked with a worried look plastered on her face. "I suddenly got a terrible stomach ache." He lied. She realized that he was lying. "Armin. Are you really okay? You look nervous." She asked him again.

He didn't answer. 

"M– Maybe we should go home if you're feeling–" She said as she stood up from her seat, but was cut off when Armin suddenly kissed her. She was stunned. Too shocked to even move. The kiss didn't last long when Armin finally decides to pull away. "I– I'm sorry about that! I don't know what came over me..." He apologized while looking down at the floor, suddenly finding it interesting.

"We should end the night here... I'm tired." Y/n finally said. Her face was burning hot and her heartbeats were fast. In all honesty, she wished the kiss to never end. But because of the awkward atmosphere that was growing between them made her uncomfortable. Both agreed on ending the night there. Armin sends her back to her apartment before going back to his.

"Ugh... why am I thinking about him..." Y/n groaned before stripping her clothes to take her promising warm bath. 

ꨄ︎

"So you guys kissed?" Ymir asked. "Yeah." Thinking about it gave me butterflies in my stomach. "Girl. Keep him." She suddenly blurts out. "What?! We're currently being awkward with each other after last night." Both of us were quiet for a while before I decide to speak up. "How can I fix it?"

"That's my girl. Now, explain to me. How do you feel about him?" She asked. "I feel safe, I guess. And I get these butterflies in my stomach, plus! The fuzzy feelings in my chest." I explained. Ymir laughed at my answer which makes my face turned hot because of embarrassment. "That's love." I looked at her with a 'seriously?' look.

"I'm serious! You should pursue this love. Just clear things up with him and starts from the bottom. A fresh start." I looked at her in shock. "Wow. You actually gave me good advice."

"Are you saying that I haven't given you a good one this entire time?!" 

"No," I said with a sheepish smile. She threw her pillow over at me, making me stumble back a little. We both laughed at our silliness. "Let's watch Harry Potter." I blurted out of nowhere. She grinned at me, before racing to the living room.

ꨄ︎ 

I knocked on his office. My heart was running a thousand miles per hour. I could feel myself getting light-headed. I was too nervous to face him after last night.

"Y– Y/n, what are you doing here?" He asked. "I wanted to clear things up," I said with a determined look on my face. "Come in." He invited. I sat down on the sofa that was placed near his desk as he sat down next to me. "Armin, I'll just be straightforward with you."

"I like you. A lot, honestly. I wanted to clear things up. Let's have a fresh start. Where we both get to know each other slowly. Because we definitely jumped all the way to the being intimate level. So... what do you say?" 

He grinned at me, which somehow makes me relax a bit. He suddenly held his hand out.

"I'm Armin, Armin Arlert. 26 years old." I took his hand and shake it lightly with a warm smile. "I'm Y/n, Y/n Smith. Or Y/n L/n. Same age as you." I said. His eyes widen a bit. Before he could say anything, I cut him off to it. "Erwin is my brother related by blood. But, we had a different father. Well, can't tell you the rest because it's not my place to tell."

He nodded, understanding the situation. "Are you free tomorrow?" He asked. "Oh? Are you asking me on a date? We just introduced each other." I teased him. His face started turning red. I laughed at him, being so easy to tease. "Armin, you need to build your confidence or you'll end up getting tease every day. By me of course." I said with a smirk.

"But... is it a yes or no?" 

"Hmm... sure. But not tomorrow. Postpone it to Sunday." 

I looked at my watch, showing that it was time for me to take my leave. "Well, I guess I should get back to work," I said as I got up. I waved him goodbye and left for my office.

'Isn't it exciting...'


	6. 𝐀𝐔𝐑𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐑 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have wattpad under the same username as this one.

So the reason behind why I wrote "embarrass" instead of "blushing" is because, I want all people to get to read my book. I get that most fan fictions are usually made for white skinned reader. I am not white nor am a black person. I would say my skin is just average color. Or asian kind ig?

But that doesn't matter. All I want to say is, I wrote this book for all skinned. So if I made a mistake into writing the word blushing, please point it out.

A LITTLE REMINDER!

Black people can also be pale. In case I write that, I know some are going to attack me for that, but it's the truth. Everyone can also be pale.

I want to spread awareness on the asian hate crime. Please do everything you can to help and spread awareness. We need to stop this racism.

Please stay healthy and stay safe! Stay hydrated and have a nice day!


	7. 𝐃𝐀𝐓𝐄

"𝐘𝐎𝐔'𝐑𝐄 𝐒𝐎 𝐂𝐇𝐄𝐄𝐒𝐘"

┗━━━━°.•☆•.°━━━━┛

"Does this look good on me?" I asked, feeling slightly anxious. "Y/n, baby. You always look good in anything. Plus, that dress you're wearing right now is fire! But don't feel offended, I bet Historia will look better on those." I rolled my eyes, causing her to laugh at my antics. "Now that you mentioned her, how did your proposal go?" I asked. 

Her face contorts into a sour look. "Well... she said that she needs to think about it first." 

I walk up to her side and start rubbing her back comfortingly. "I'm sure she'll say yes. I mean, how can she say no to you?! You're just too amazing for that! I would accept your proposal on the spot if I were Historia." I said, chuckling a little. Her face seems to lit up a little, thinking of the bright side of what would happen. 

Ding.

I ripped my gaze from her, suddenly remember the event that is about to happen tonight. "I think that's him."

Armin

Hey Y/n! I hope you're ready for tonight.

I'll see you soon.

"Shit. Ymir, I'm nervous! What if I messed up?" She looked at me with an 'I thought you were that badass girl that I know' look. "Don't give me that look," I said, pouting my lips slightly. "What are you still doing here? Go get ready!" She scolded me, pushing me back towards my bedroom. I locked the door and let out a sigh. "Why am I so nervous? This is so ridiculous." I sighed again before proceeding on getting ready. 

･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

"Y/n! That one-night stand dude is here already!" Ymir shouted from the living room. I quickly got on my feet and took my purse in a rush. I was practically running to the living room like this apartment is big. Once I arrived at the door, I started gasping for air after the short run. "How do I look?" I asked, feeling more anxious by the minute pass. "Girl, you look great. Now go have fun, but not too much." She winked at me before leaving for her bedroom.

I took a couple of deep breaths. My hand reaches for the doorknob, twisting it open, revealing Armin, in a tux. My breath hitched, shocked at how he could actually be more handsome than he already is. "Wow... Y/n... you- you look stunning!" He said. I snapped out of my stare and gave him a soft smile.

"You look great, too." His face quickly turned red. "Armin, you really need to get used to me," I said with a chuckle. I linked my hand onto his arm which he was holding out. "Well, shall we?" I nodded as we both proceed to take our leave.

･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆

"Wait, you actually like the ocean, too?!" I squealed. "Yes, I find it quite calming. But with work having to take up all the space, I don't think I can go and walk down the beach anytime soon." Armin sighed.

"I can help you with that."

This seems to catch his attention, so I went on with the explanation. "I can ask Erwin. You don't have to worry about it, I have my ways." I smirked. "Honestly, you don't have to. I enjoy doing my job. Plus, I get to see you every day." He said. I looked away, feeling embarrassed to look at him. "Is that your attempt of flirting?" I chuckled. "Is it that bad?"

"No, not really. It's just cute." I grinned. "Shit, did I make it awkward?" Then it was his turn to laugh at me. "No. Your smile... it's beautiful. You should smile more often." 

"That sounded so... cheesy for some reason," I snort. "Are we really going to let the food goes cold and continue our poor attempt at flirting?" I asked. "You should eat first. Tell me what you think about it." I picked up the fork and starts to dive into the food.

"You said that this is your favorite food right? I might as well practice cooking for you." I joked. We both laugh a little at the joke.

'Bruh, that joke is so cheesy.'

The date was pleasant, with Armin and his poor attempt of flirting. It surely was something I looked forward to throughout the dinner.

☀︎︎☾︎𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊, 𝐇𝐄'𝐒 𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐋☽︎☀︎︎

We both walk down the street with the cold night air hitting our faces in a soothing manner. "You seriously want to walk down the streets? You know I can send you home using my car."

"Yeah. But it's more fun this way. It extends the night, doesn't it?"

His eyebrow quirk with a wide eye. "I see. You didn't want the night to end too." He said. "But everything has an end to it."

A comfortable silence develops between us, making me grew more comfortable. The sound of cars passing by couldn't break the silence between us. "This is nice." I turned my face a little to look at him.

"Isn't it?"

"Sure is. I- Oh! That's my apartment! Looks like the night ends here." I said with a disappointed look. "It doesn't have to end yet. We could always extend the night." I gave him a soft smile. "Thanks for that offer, Armin. But honestly? I'm tired. Thank you for tonight though."

"Before I went inside, how are you going to go back home? Your car is at the restaurant." He shrugged his shoulder. "I guess I gotta walk all the way back." He chuckled.

"Well, good night." I said. I hesitate to step inside the building so I turn to face him again. "Armin,"

When he turned around, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went inside the building, leaving him alone. I smiled softly to myself, thinking about his flustered expression.


	8. 𝐈𝐒𝐒𝐔𝐄𝐒

━━━━━━━❰✭❱━━━━━━━━  
𝐈'𝐌 𝐁𝐔𝐒𝐘 𝐃𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐇𝐎𝐓 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋'𝐒 𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐓  
━━━━━━━ ⟡ ━━━━━━━

I laughed at Hange who just felt their attempt at asking Levi on a date. "Y/n! You're supposed to help me here!" They whined. "I- I'm sorry Hange! But that was too funny! You just got rejected by your own fiance!" I started to laugh harder which makes them pout their lips. "Okay, okay. Sorry. I'll help you. But one reminder, I'm single and had never been in a relationship before, so things might not go as planned if I help." I said. 

.·:*¨༺ ༻¨*:·.

"Y/n, Y/n, Y/n!" I turned my head over to Hange who was calling out my name. "Thank you for helping me! I talked to him, he rejected me because Erwin left him a lot of paperwork. Can you-"

"No more question. I'll talk to him." I said. I rushed over to Erwin's office and completely barged in without even knocking. "How dare- Oh, Y/n. Do you need anything? It's very unusual for you to come to my office after work. What justice can I do for you?" He asked. 

"Well, you can do me the justice of letting Levi go home early today. He got a date with Hange." I said. "You know I can't do that. I need as much help as I could get today."

"Then just replace him with me," I fold my arms together.

"It's done then. Levi, you can take your leave now." This makes Levi's head pop out from his office. "Okay." He said before leaving.

"Now then, you can begin helping me organize the event." I looked at him with a confused look. 'An event? I didn't know anything about this?' "You were wondering why you weren't notified?" I nodded. "Well, it's not particularly an event. It's more of a birthday party."

"Who's birthday is it?" I asked as I sat on his sofa with the files on the table in front of it. "It's a secret. You'll know soon enough. Oh, and you can organize it however you'd like." This just makes me even more confused. Before I get to ask another question, there's a knock on the door. 

'What great timing.' 

Erwin cleared his throat before giving the permission to let whoever outside come in. "You called for me, Sir?" My breath hitched at the sight.

'Oh, the cute blond.'

"Ah, thank you for coming on such short notice. I know it's already time for you to go home. But I appreciate you taking your time for this work." He thanked Armin. He motioned Armin to help me with the stuff that I was working on. "I'll help you with that," Armin said with a soft smile which makes my heart flutter. "S-Sure."

.·:*¨༺ ༻¨*:·.

"Thank you, both of you, for helping me on late notice." 

"It's no problem. At least you let Levi go home early. Hange would be thrilled." I said, brushing away his thanks. "You guys are dismissed. Thank you again for today." He bowed before organizing all his stuff back to place. 

"Do you want me to send you home?" I looked over at Armin. "Sure-"

"Y/n, let's go. I'll send you home." Erwin's voice interrupted. I frowned but still trailed behind him. When we both had finally walked out of the building, I gave Erwin a glare which he surprisingly noticed. "Why did you do that? You've never sent me home whatsoever. So what's the sudden change?" I growled at the last part. "I told you. Any kind of romantic relationship is not tolerated here." 

"Does offering you a ride needs to be romantic?!" I yelled at him before storming off to the bus stop. 

'I'm an adult! Does everything need to concern you? You weren't even there when I needed you...'

Out of nowhere, the rain decided to come down pouring heavily. I sighed, relief washing all over me as the rain calms me down little by little. After an eternity of waiting, the bus finally arrived, making me sigh for the second time.

𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐋𝐈𝐄𝐑 𝐎𝐍 𝐄𝐑𝐖𝐈𝐍'𝐒 𝐏𝐎𝐕

"Shit. I messed up again." Erwin let out a shaky sighed. He pulled out his phone to talk to his only best friend, Levi, but then remembered that he was on a date with Hange. He scrolled down further into his contact and saw Mike's number. "This will do..." He muttered under his breath.

"Erwin, this is so sudden. Do you need anything?" The man on the other line asked. "I just need to talk. I messed up again." He sighed. "Did you do something that made Y/n mad?" Mike asked. "Yeah, I did. I reject someone's offer to send her home in her place. I basically cut her sentences." Erwin explained.

"Perhaps you need to relax a little on being overprotective," Mike suggested. "How am I going to do that? I just want to keep her safe, why is it so hard for her to understand?" He sighed again. "Put some boundaries on that, I'm sure Y/n'll appreciate it." 

"Thank you, Mike."

"Anytime you need the help, just give me a call. I'm only one ring away." 

"Mr. Smith. You look pale? Are you sick?" A sweet voice asked. Erwin turns himself around to find Armin, getting ready to left for his home. "No. I'm fine." He said bitterly. This made Armin's face turn into a frown. He knows just how much this man despised him. And it was all a single mistake from being too drunk that night. 

"I'm sorry for everything, Mr. Smith. We were both too drunk that night. If I could prevent it from happening, I would do it without hesitation. But at least it brings us to know each other. I'm very grateful to have met her." Armin said.

He scoffed before leaving Armin alone. "And I'm grateful that I fell for her charm..." Armin muttered under his breath.


	9. 𝐒𝐎𝐑𝐑𝐘

•.°——❀——°.•

╔══♡══ღ═══════╗

𝐒𝐎𝐑𝐑𝐘, 𝐈'𝐌 𝐒𝐎 𝐃𝐔𝐌𝐁

╚═══════ღ══♡══╝

Hey! It's Y/n. Yup, she's very busy right now. Leave a message!

"N/n, I... I just want to say that I'm sorry. That was very stupid of me. Please call me back when you get this." Erwin let out a sigh. He realized how he was acting and it had affected his relationship with Y/n. 

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

"Are you seriously going to just ignore the voicemail? It might be urgent you know?" The brunette asked. "I don't care, Ymir. I'm tired and I need rest." Y/n sighed. She was tired of her brother, on how he was acting was unacceptable. "Call me when our dinner arrived." Ymir nodded.

Leaving the living room, she went over to the bathroom and decided to take a nice and warm bath. She fills the water into the bathtub and went back inside her bedroom to lay on the bed while waiting for the water to fill. It ended up with her taking a short nap because of Ymir's loud yell. She groaned and got up to close the water tap that had been opened long enough. "Y/n! Come here! Come here right now! This is important!" 

The female finally gave up on her friend's ranting and decide to just go over and check it out. "What?!"

"Historia! She accepted my proposal! Hah! Goodbye sucker! I'm moving out to live with her soon!" Ymir started to laugh hysterically. "Actually, that's good. I don't have to handle you anymore." Y/n joked with an eye roll. "Congrats, don't forget to make me your bridesmaid."

They both laughed, enjoying their remaining time as roommates. 

"I do want to hang out with you right now, but I want to take a shower first. I'm sure I smell." Y/n said before leaving Ymir alone in the living room once again. She went inside the bathroom and close the door behind her, finally stripping out of her work attire. She slowly dips her foot in before the water engulfs her body.

Y/n let out a small sigh and continue to sink herself, making it her mouth level. Thoughts of Armin came rushing into her head, making her cheeks heat up. The thought of wanting to meet him again, talk to him or even just spend some time together. She suddenly remembered that both herself and Ymir are having a movie night.

She shook the thoughts away and got out of the bathtub and unplug it. All Y/n knows is that tonight is going to be a long night hanging out with Ymir.

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

I walked over to my office and immediately notice a figure standing in front of my office. The moment they saw me, they came running to me. When they got closer, I realized it was Erwin. I groaned, feeling annoyed that he showed up so early. "Y/n... you didn't pick up my call last night..."

"Why didn't you pick my call up?" He asked.

"I wasn't in the mood of hearing your voice. Don't bother coming here to apologize, I don't feel like facing you today." I said, not once looking at his face. I walked past him before he could even protest. I slammed my office door shut, giving a loud bang along with it. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. 

When I open my eyes, it immediately widens at the person who was standing in the middle of the room. "A- Armin," I breathed out. "what are you doing here?" I asked. "I was waiting for you... if you're busy right now, I can leave." 

"No, I'm not busy at the moment. But why did you wait for me? Is there anything you want to talk about?" I asked. "I don't know... I just feel like I should see you today." He said. 

"Oh."

"I noticed your frown earlier. Are you okay?" Armin asked, looking concerned. "No. I'm not okay." I sighed. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked with a few steps following. "I don't know... I just want to be at home right now." I sighed again.

"Then let me send you home."

My eyes widened at the offer. "You're kidding." Armin shooked his head and step closer until he's in front of me. "I'm not. I'm not letting the person I like having a bad day while I'm having a good day." He said. A sudden wave of embarrassment wash over me at the word 'like'.

I looked away from him, anywhere but his eyes. A pair of hands cup my face, forcing me to look at him. "Do you want me to send you home?" He asked in a gentle yet sweet voice. It took me some time to think. But eventually, I nodded, accepting the offer. I gather my belongings and went out of the room together with Armin who was trailing behind me. 

He led me over to his car and opened the door for me. I chuckled at his gentlemanly personality that was showing. When both of us were inside the car, my eyes widened at the sudden realization. "Wait- If you're going to send me home, what about your work?" I asked.

He chuckles nervously and started the car. "It's not every day you get an excuse to take the day off work," I gasp playfully.

"You're not as innocent as you seemed to be," I grin mischievously. "I'm never innocent, Y/n. People just thought that I'm innocent because of my shy antics." I looked out the window, suddenly feeling embarrassed because of the dirty thoughts that I was having.

"So umm," 

I hummed, finally looking in his direction. "what are you going to do after I sent you home?" He asked. "I don't know. Do you want to accompany me though?" I asked. It obviously caught him off guard when he almost slammed the break paddle. "Pardon?"

"I'm going to be bored alone. My roommate had just moved in with her fiancee. Since you're going to take the day off and all, why don't you accompany me?" I asked. The timing was just perfect when I finished my suggestion. We were at the traffic lights. He turned to look at me, but it was only a stare. I could tell he was trying to make up his mind. 

When the light turns green, he proceeds to continue his driving back to my house. 

"Yeah... sure. That sounds great."


End file.
